


两位父亲的教育似乎搞错了什么

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 康纳和提米开始约会了，然而他的两位父亲们似乎对他青春期的教育产生了争执





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 内含jaydick  
> 段子，内含和平的亲子关系  
> 有大量私设，全员OOC，纯娱乐纯脑洞  
> 两个爸爸的战争，一个费尽心思教育孩子的莱克斯和坚持顺其自然的克拉克  
> 克拉克和莱克斯并不是CP  
> 主角其实是秋裤

1.  
康纳最近谈了个男朋友，就是大家意料之内的红罗宾，提姆·德雷克。他表示并不惊讶大家会这么想，因为在不同的平行世界里他们可能已经连孩子都快有了，而至于有多少个，我们心里都清楚，就不要说出来了。  
总之，康纳谈了个男朋友，是提姆。而蝙蝠侠还不知道……大概吧。

2.  
青少年但凡谈恋爱，家长总要来插一脚。比如迪克十六岁那年和同班的姑娘还处于手拉手的时候，习惯未雨绸缪准备后备方案的布鲁斯就在他的钱包里塞了两个安全套，当他在快餐店给姑娘买奶昔结账的时候差点尴尬死在收银机前。  
康纳家也是这样。  
严格来说，他才六岁，乔纳森都比他大，不过毕竟他出生的时就已经有成年的体格和知识，所以算他是乔纳森的哥哥，而乔纳森的确也叫他哥哥。  
克拉克当然不会学布鲁斯那样往康纳钱包里塞安全套，事实上这俩孩子还没有把事情告诉任何人——然而这并没有什么卵用，他是有超级听力和X视线的超人，康纳在自己房间抱着手机嘿嘿嘿笑着发短信他可是又能看见又能听见。他所做的只是拍拍康纳的肩膀，和路易斯意味深长地看着他。  
“要得当，康纳。”肯特夫妇如此说。

3.  
让康纳烦恼的并不是克拉克，肯特夫妇对他很好也很开明，或者说在他们眼里，康纳只有六岁的心灵还是很纯洁的。  
然而他另一个爸爸莱克斯不这么认为。

4.  
莱克斯·卢瑟作为康纳的另一位基因父亲，他很注重康纳的教育。从小接受的精英式教育让他认为孩子小时候必须严格一些长大了才会有出息。然而康纳选择和他的小记者爸爸在一起，这让他能教育孩子的次数少了很多。  
然而他莱克斯不会放过任何一个机会，只不过有时候克拉克的教育让他简直崩溃。  
“康纳。”在他跨进莱克斯办公室的时候就听到一声严厉的质问。“你知道现在是几月份吗？”  
“十一月十八号啊，莱克斯，你的电子日历坏了吗？”康纳一脸的莫名其妙。  
“十一月中旬，外面都要下雪了，你居然就穿件T恤出门？”  
“……可是我不冷啊莱克斯。”  
“等你三十岁你就会后悔这句话了。”莱克斯很严肃。

5.  
康纳看着莱克斯从衣柜里拿出一件风衣，一条围巾。  
“穿上。”  
“可是我真的不冷——”  
莱克斯露出一副儿子大了不听话的表情。  
“……我真的不冷，现在温度还不是很低。”康纳坚持到。“克拉克不也没穿那么多。”  
“他上班的时候穿的可多了你没看见？”  
“我这又不是上班！”  
“去少年泰坦也得穿多点。”  
“我也不是去少年泰坦！”  
“那你要干嘛？”  
康纳一时语塞。他考虑了下不能告诉莱克斯他是去约会的。

6.  
“十一月，就穿件T恤，牛仔裤。”莱克斯上下打量了下他儿子。“你是打算去约会？”

7.  
康纳知道他爸脑子好。  
但从来没想到好的赶上蝙蝠侠。

8.  
“穿上。”莱克斯拿出风衣和围巾。“你穿这么点儿女孩儿看见你都难受。”  
“可是我真的不冷。”康纳挣扎着。“克拉克也不怕冷，他平时穿那么多是为了装作正常人。”  
“他不怕冷你就不怕了？”莱克斯瞪了他一眼。“穿上。”  
“我们是氪星人啊，不怕冷。”  
“你还有一半是地球人呢，你知道你飞起来的时候温度多低吗？”莱克斯举着衣服。“你再不穿我就打开红色太阳灯让你暖和暖和了。”

9.  
康纳已经不是第一次体会到这样的父爱如山了。  
然而他每次都不适应。

10.  
“你这次约会去哪儿啊？”看到康纳不情不愿地穿上衣服后，莱克斯满意地坐下。  
“哥谭。”康纳乖乖穿上风衣，系上围巾。莱克斯一听立马又站起来了，大步走回衣柜前，在里面翻出一条秋裤。  
“穿上。”他举着秋裤说。  
“不！”  
“穿上孩子，哥谭湿冷，你会得关节炎！”  
“不！莱克斯！你别想！”莱克斯打开了红太阳灯，办公室温暖的仿佛开了浴霸一样。“说什么我都不会穿上这玩意儿的！”

11.  
莱克斯一直不解一个问题。  
为什么现在的年轻人都瞧不起秋裤。

12.  
康纳在一小时后终于到了哥谭，提姆已经在等他了。  
“真难得你居然穿外套了。”提姆上下打量他。“不过这身衣服还挺帅的。”

13.  
听到男朋友表扬自己康纳的心情好了不少。  
“可是你这裤子有点奇怪啊，你穿什么东西在里面了吗？”

14.  
一条秋裤，绿色的，莱克斯集团最高级品质的产品。  
莱克斯坚持要把最好的东西给孩子。

15.  
提姆默默地拉下了康纳的裤腿。  
“我没想到，康纳，对不起。”提姆自责地说。“我没想到你这么怕冷，以前还用让你穿着T恤飞来飞去。”

16.  
不，提姆，你听我解释！

17.  
今天的约会全程都在室内。  
康纳很忧伤，一个是他觉得他都热出汗了，一个是他本来设想的在寒风中把提姆的手放在自己口袋里——莱克斯强制给他穿上风衣后想到的——的浪漫场景压根就没机会实现。  
而提姆则很体贴，怕康纳受凉他连冰激凌都没点。

18.  
“你下次来我家吧。”他们分别时提姆说。“我家里很暖和的。”  
——他真不怕冷，真的，提姆。  
“蝙蝠侠那天不在？”康纳对上次被一个眼神赶出哥谭的事还心有余悸。  
“不在，我已经买通迪克了，他会帮我们的。”提姆踮起脚亲了亲康纳。“下周？”

19.  
提姆回去的时候迪克现在门口。  
“提米。”他亲爱的大哥有点忧虑。“你今天带安全套出门了吗？”  
“……你在这方面和布鲁斯出奇的像啊迪克。”  
“我没有别的意思，我是怕你和康纳——哎好好别这样，我不说了。唉，鸟宝宝不爱我了。”  
“都怪你非得在摄像头前面和大红亲热。”他拿了个冰激凌出来，思索着该送个什么礼物给康纳。  
“迪克，怕冷的人喜欢什么？”  
迪克回过头来。  
“小翅膀就怕冷，你等等我去他屋里找找有什么。”

20.  
两天后康纳收到了提姆送来的包裹，小卡片上写着“希望对你有用，爱你的提摩西”，让他高兴得要上天了。  
打开盒子，里面是一套黑色的秋衣秋裤。


	2. Chapter 2

21.  
韦恩家几乎没人穿秋裤，杰森除外。  
阿尔弗雷德是个和蔼的、关心孩子们的老人，然而即便布鲁斯打出生就是他一手带大的，这位大少爷无论是八岁还是三十八岁或者现在都拒绝穿秋裤。迪克也一样，强烈拒绝秋裤的存在，等到了提姆的时候老管家几乎忘记了少爷们和秋裤这玩意儿的关系，迪克和布鲁斯更是把曾经的秋裤忘了个干净。  
直到那天杰森在房间换衣服的时候迪克进来了。  
“你穿的什么？”他皱起了眉头。“杰，你是多怕冷，这么丑的裤子都穿上去了。”  
“秋裤。”杰森一边脱裤子一边说。

22.  
迪克花了大概一分钟去思考秋裤是啥，十岁时的记忆浮现了出来。一个小迪克一边大喊着“NO”一边从阿尔弗雷德的身边跑开，一溜烟跑到布鲁斯的房间里躲在他身后。  
“我不穿秋裤！”他眼泪汪汪地说。“太丑了！我不要穿！”  
后来秋裤被收到了别的房间。过了些年这间房间成为了杰森的房间。  
“小翅膀，我觉得你可能是被遗忘的秋裤的受害者。”迪克得出了结论。  
“啥？”完全不知道自己当初从抽屉里翻出来的暖和的裤子是迪克当年不穿的秋裤的杰森十分疑惑。“什么意思？我觉得挺好的，你知道我怕冷。”  
迪克忍住了不说那是因为你小时候日子苦所以对这玩意儿丑不丑不挑剔，暖和就行。问题是你现在整了一抽屉不同厚度材质款式的秋裤，你到底有多怕冷。

23.  
杰森看到过阿尔弗雷德穿秋裤，所以他一直以为这是家族传统。  
而至于迪克不穿他一直以为是因为他觉得不好看。

24.  
回到提姆这里。  
提姆还是头一次知道杰森也那么怕冷，所以他在给康纳准备了一套秋衣秋裤的时候也给杰森准备了一套，大红色的，以示友好。

25.  
你要穿上这身再戴上头罩，看起来就像个枣，杰森。  
不过迪克没敢说，屁股和命比较要紧。

26.  
第二周很快就到了，今天也是要去和莱克斯见面的日子。  
“康纳。”今天莱克斯心情很好，他用力抱了抱康纳，检查了他的衣服。“你居然主动穿上秋衣秋裤了，看来你是知道秋裤的好了。”  
“……”他实在无法开口说是男朋友送的，无论是男朋友还是送的。  
“你今天去干嘛？”  
“去约会。”他说。“我晚上要在外面过夜。”  
莱克斯一听，从抽屉里翻出个东西来，神秘兮兮地塞给康纳。  
“拿着。”他说。“你是大孩子了，从现在起你要注意了，知道么？控制住你自己，不能伤害对方，一定记得戴套，知道吗？”  
康纳低头一看，莱克斯给他塞了几个安全套。

27.  
“要是不够而且不好意思去买的话我这里还有，你要多少？不过就算年轻也要有节制，记住了孩子。”  
不，爸爸，你完全理解错了。  
康纳六岁的内心遭到了成年人的污染，他之前设想的只有亲亲抱抱没有别的了。

28.  
“好了，房间整理好了，阿尔弗雷德今天会和布鲁斯去参加聚会，富豪和富豪，管家和管家。”迪克一边学着杰森把提姆的床铺整理好一边说。“所以你不用担心他会半路回来，他今天没时间。”  
“我也不会进来的，鸟宝宝。”杰森倚在门上冲他笑了笑。“告诉我那小子讨厌什么，我今天会做大餐的。”  
“杰，你不能这样，康纳是个好孩子。”迪克从裤兜里掏出一个沉甸甸的小盒子。“拿好这个，提米，杰森说虽然康纳是好孩子但是总要有点安全措施，这是他给你的礼物。”

29.  
提姆看着小铅盒里的氪石碎片和两个安全套，心想杰森真的是在帮他吗？  
这根本就是让他随时准备怼康纳的意思啊。

30.  
今天康纳也是穿着外套来的，毕竟他穿着秋衣，只好在外面套了毛衫和外套遮挡一下。不过提姆表示很喜欢，他觉得康纳这样很帅气，于是这对小情侣在十一月的韦恩庄园散起步来，康纳终于如愿以偿地把提姆的手放进了自己的口袋。  
“恋爱中的人看谁都帅气。”杰森趴在窗口往外看。  
“就是，我看你也很帅气。”迪克趴在杰森背上。  
“那是我本来就很帅气，你个蠢鸟。”

31.  
哥哥们还在扒着窗户暗中观察的时候，达米安也在楼上用高倍望远镜观察。他看到提姆和康纳手挽手走过庭院，绕到房子后面，然后——哦该死的德雷克，他们在一处死角停了下来。  
“他们好像在接吻！”他冲着通讯器那头低声咆哮到。“然而该死的被树挡住了！”  
“所以到底亲没亲？”杰森问。  
“肯定没有，康纳才六岁，牵手和抱抱已经是极限了。”  
“得了吧，他从出生就已经十八了，我就不信邪恶的大人思想没灌输进他的脑子里。”  
“他一定在亲超级小子！”达米安在那头试图找到突破死角的方法。“我看到他先踮脚的！”  
“提宝长大了！”  
“你高兴个什么劲啊？！”

32.  
康纳什么都能听见，然而这关乎一些重要问题，于是他选择不说话。

33.  
午饭是杰森做的。他今天好心放过了康纳，他们围坐在餐桌旁安静地进食，谁都不想说第一句话，空气里充斥着尴尬的气氛。康纳坐在提姆旁边，他能感受到来自杰森的强烈的视线在盯着他。  
“你们今天怎么这么安静。”最后达米安看不下去了。“平常你们不是都聊的很开心吗？”

34.  
聊什么？和男朋友相处的秘诀吗？还是哥谭的犯罪窝点？还是正义联盟少年泰坦的八卦？或者布鲁斯新的绯闻女友？  
三个人想了想，同时摇了摇头。  
“不，达米安，我们吃饭一直这么安静。”  
成年人都是骗子。达米安心想

35.  
饭后康纳终于和提姆回了房间。他能感受到达米安在悄悄关注他，而提姆则在进门后就把门锁上了。  
“别担心，这小鬼进不来。”提姆晃了晃房门钥匙。“他现在估计正急的跳脚呢。”

36.  
康纳做好了一切在进了提姆卧室后的心理准备，但当他们在一个封闭的、温暖的、充满了提姆气息的空间里的时候，这很难管住自己的手。  
“提米……”  
康纳的脸都烧红了，提姆觉得他这样反而很可爱。  
“……你还在等什么？”提姆露出一个笑容。

37.  
他们扑倒在床上，肢体交缠拥抱在一起，发出嘻嘻哈哈的声音。康纳用力吻他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇，衣服摩擦着，亲吻发出“啾，啾”的声音，气氛变得令人脸红心跳。  
“康纳……”提姆完全躺在床上任他摆弄，这时候他伸到被子里的手摸到个奇怪的东西。

38.  
现在他们坐在床上对着一串安全套相顾无言。  
康纳以为提姆做好准备了，但是他还没做好准备。  
而提姆在想该怎么向康纳解释并找迪克算账。

39.  
下午四点的时候迪克敲门叫他们出来喝下午茶，他看着康纳和提姆泛红的脸颊，偷偷笑着点了点头。  
然后提姆把那一串安全套塞到他手里。

40.  
“再这样乱来我就把你和大红接吻的照片给布鲁斯。”  
“QAQ”  
“卖萌也没用。”


	3. Chapter 3

41.  
布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德今天不回来。他们出门了，现在在纽约参加富豪聚会。  
“康纳要留宿吗？”杰森泡了茶，先给迪克倒了一杯，迪克笑眯眯地看着提姆。  
“……迪克，你笑成这样我不知道你现在是真的长兄如母还是在想坏点子。”  
“唉，提米，你要知道我想的是——”  
“让他睡客房。”杰森接到。

42.  
“你说什么呢，康纳是个好孩子，而且是提米的男朋友！”  
“啊哈？我记得你以前也说我是个好孩子，嗯？”杰森看都不看就拿起茶壶给康纳倒茶，差点泼了他一身。“再说哪有第一次拜访男朋友家里就睡到一起的？！”  
“你不就是吗！而且你第一次去我家的时候你还——”

43.  
提姆冲过去捂住了杰森的嘴。  
康纳还没反应过来提姆是什么意思。

44.  
“对啦，康纳。”他们重新坐下喝下午茶，“我送你的秋裤你穿了吗？”

45.  
达米安差点把茶喷出来。

46.  
“你们太弱了！”他说。“我就从来不用穿那个！”  
“你小心早晚有一天会腿疼，蝙蝠崽。”杰森吃着一块司康饼。“还有你，迪基鸟，你小时候光着腿蹦哒了那么多年。”

47.  
“杰，我得告诉你这个家里只有你和阿尔弗雷德穿秋裤。”  
康纳听了，投去同情的目光。

48.  
“不要用那种‘真可怜你爷爷逼着你穿秋裤’的眼神看我好吗？！我怕冷不行吗！”

49.  
“我理解，我理解。”全家最贴心的提姆递给杰森一块饼干。“杰森你怕冷，康纳也是，你看他穿的那么严实。”  
“呃，其实不——”

50.  
“不过康纳，我给你的秋裤你穿了吗？”  
“……啊，穿了。”  
康纳绝望地掀起毛衫，里面是一身黑色的秋衣秋裤。

51.  
“我跟你讨论过，虽然他和你住在一起，但你不能这样教育孩子。”  
莱克斯打着电话。  
“不，你给我来一趟——好吧我过去！你给我等着，克拉克，你的教育方式有问题！”  
莱克斯拿着车钥匙就出去了，让茉西留下来，自己开车去了星球日报——楼下的甜品店。  
“你过来，我们好好聊聊。”他和克拉克一人坐了一边，面前放着芒果布丁和苹果派，表情十分严肃。“你在康纳的教育问题上出现了严重的错误！”

52.  
克拉克知道秋裤是什么，但他没穿过。毕竟他是一个不怕冷的氪星人，堪萨斯那个上午穿羽绒服中午穿T恤的气候对他而言根本没有意义，这么多年他只是根据时令和别人穿得一样，像一个普通人类。  
但是秋裤？他爸妈有穿，他就没穿过。  
“按理说堪萨斯那个鬼地方奇怪的气候不穿秋裤肯定会教你做人，尤其是你爸妈那个岁数的人肯定会教你穿。”  
“但是莱克斯，我的确没穿过。妈就没给我准备过，她知道我不怕冷，克里斯和乔也是一样。”  
“你是氪星人，康纳不一样，他有一半是人类！”莱克斯很生气。“还有你儿子！他也是混血！他们万一得关节炎呢！还有老寒腿！他甚至打算在十一月穿件T恤就去哥谭找女朋友约会！你知道那里多湿冷吗！你太不为孩子考虑了！”  
“……莱克斯，我有一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道他其实是有个男朋友吗？”

53.  
莱克斯听到这个消息后沉默了一分钟。  
他在想自己和克拉克到底哪块基因出了问题，他们两个明明都是异性恋。

54.  
“莱克斯？”克拉克有点想吃莱克斯动也没动过的柠檬布丁。  
“不，你让我考虑一下。”莱克斯伸手阻止他。“是时候让你对他言传身教了，克拉克。你必须让他知道冬季保暖和在哥谭那个湿冷的鬼地方穿秋裤的重要性。”  
“我们坚持顺其自然。”他坚持到。“我和路易斯都是，孩子冷了自然会多穿，比强迫他有用多了。”  
“有时候他们明白的时候就晚了。”莱克斯也坚持。“尤其是他男朋友在哥谭，他会天天往哥谭跑，今天还要在那里过夜！他们肯定会出去约会的！你知道那里的冬天多湿冷吗！幸亏他今天听我的话穿了秋裤和厚衣服！”

55.  
“等等。”克拉克试图拿过莱克斯的柠檬布丁的手停下了。“你说什么？”  
“他听我的话今天主动穿了秋裤。”莱克斯有点高兴。“他终于知道听我的话了。”  
“可是他没告诉我他要在外面过夜啊！”

56.  
莱克斯表示放轻松，至少他告诉我了，我也允许了。他这么大个孩子了有个男女朋友也没什么，至于这方面，也到了这个年纪了——虽然生物学上才六岁——，不过我给他安全套了，应该没事。

57.  
“不，你不懂，莱克斯。”克拉克摘掉眼镜捂住了脸。“你知道他男朋友是谁吗？”

58.  
康纳喝下午茶的时候手机响了，开电人是莱克斯，于是他接了。  
“康纳！你给我回来！不许在外面过夜！回来！”  
“可是莱克斯你说的可以的！”  
“你没告诉我，康纳！”  
“呃，克拉克，没事，你现在知道了，我没事的。”  
“康纳，我知道你在干什么。”莱克斯把电话抢了回去。  
“我说了没事了，我为什么不能在外面过夜，我出生的时候就是成年人了。”  
“凭你男朋友是红罗宾！”

59.  
莱克斯很烦恼。  
他生意上不怕布鲁斯·韦恩，斗争中不怕蝙蝠侠，他们从财力到智力都旗鼓相当。  
但是康纳，的男朋友，是蝙蝠侠，的三儿子。  
“这怎么行！万一他用氪石怼康纳怎么办！”  
“你不也没事就怼我吗？！”  
“你不是我儿子，克拉克。”

60.  
“小红，提醒你件事。”临睡前杰森穿着睡衣敲了提姆的房门。  
“什么？”他还没换衣服，康纳坐在床上，他已经脱掉衣服了——除了秋衣秋裤。  
“记得戴套。”  
“杰森·陶德！”


	4. Chapter 4

61.  
康纳在韦恩庄园过夜，作为提姆的男朋友他当然要睡在提姆的房间。不过他们只是搂在一起抱抱亲亲就相拥而眠了，迪克透过摄像头看着没急死，跟杰森说你说说这氪星小子是不是哪里不行。

62.  
杰森表示这很有可能，为了小红，他明天得做点补肾的。  
迪克说你可拉倒吧，说得好像明天白天吃了晚上就见效一样。

63.  
康纳这晚上睡得挺幸福的，他和提姆目前还处于虽然胡闹但并没有越线的状态。  
如果没有梦到蝙蝠侠气势汹汹地开着车从美国那头冲回来的话。

64.  
迪克和杰森商量了一宿该怎么办，结果以迪克被操了一宿结束。  
迪克揉着屁股觉得这个走向一点都不对，他们应该是操心提姆的问题，而不是操他一顿的问题。

65.  
达米安大半夜的在提姆房门口听了一宿，什么都没听见。  
他觉得这届氪星人不行。

66.  
提姆第一次和男朋友肌肤相亲相拥而眠，他睡得很好，并在心里花了一秒钟感慨怪不得迪克总喜欢和杰森睡在一起，对于抱抱熊迪克来说这简直太幸福了。

67.  
不过在第二天一早迪克扶着腰瘸着腿龇牙咧嘴的坐下并用胳膊肘捅杰森的时候，他开始考虑这到底是不是好事了。

68.  
他是不知道杰森有多大。不过他看过了，康纳的可不小。  
要不回头和迪克交流一下吧。

69.  
“不行！你得做上面那个！”迪克严肃的说。“你看我当时一时心软成千古恨！”  
提姆掂量了一下，觉得自己可能压不过康纳，他又舍不得用氪石。

70.  
提姆决定和康纳讨论一下，不过他看到康纳毫无想法的纯洁的表情，又想了想他才六岁，暂时打消了这个念头，再去问问杰森。

71.  
“不行，你得装可爱装可怜。”杰森严肃地说。“要让他心软，你才能在上面。”  
迪克捅了他一胳膊肘，一副痛心的样子。

72.  
“干嘛，你明明很喜欢不是吗？”  
杰森一脸的不屑。

73.  
提姆决定扔掉这把狗粮。他有康纳了，他不虚。

74.  
提姆回到房间里，康纳正在穿衣服——嗯，黑色的秋衣秋裤，他很高兴康纳会喜欢。

75.  
当然，康纳其实不喜欢。然而这是提姆买的，他不得不穿。

76.  
提姆把昨天丢在地上的衣服捡起来，结果里面掉出来几个绿色包装的安全套。  
提姆开始有点方了。  
他觉得他得和康纳好好谈谈。

77.  
“康纳，我们得谈谈。”提姆捏着绿色包装的安全套坐到床上。“我们是时候谈些正经事了。”  
“什么？”康纳愣了一下，花了一秒钟思考了全部的可能性。“我们要准备一下见家长了吗？”  
提姆检讨了一下觉得可能心灵不纯洁的那个是自己。  
可是你为什么会带着绿色包装的安全套过来，康纳。

78.  
康纳发现提姆手里拿着什么东西的时候在心里问候了一句他贴心的老爸——秃头的那个。  
“提姆，你听我说。”康纳一脸的正直，试图解释他并没有什么别的想法。“我真的没别的想法。”  
“……别说了，康纳。”提姆把安全套丢在床上。“所以说——”  
“真的很抱歉提姆！这个是莱克斯塞给我的！我忘记拿出来了！”  
“……我还以为你是真的想和我做点什么。”

79.  
康纳惊讶地抬起头，而提姆一脸不解地看着他。  
“康纳，我们都是成年人了。”  
“可是——”  
“……康纳，你不会以为自己只有六岁吧？”

80.  
康纳和提姆并没有下楼吃午餐，迪克和杰森跑去扒他们窗户，然后他们又蹦了下来，嘻嘻哈哈地跑了。  
“我们得庆祝一下。”迪克说。“做点好吃的，小翅膀。”  
“没错。”杰森一把将迪克扛起来。“让我先去吃一顿好吃的。”  
达米安一个人守着大桌子吃饭，觉得你们这群大人真他妈的不是玩意儿，然后把他们盘子里的肉都喂了提图斯。


	5. Chapter 5

81.  
上午返回卧室的谈话当然不止是谈话，尤其是当提姆发现那几个绿色包装的安全套后。  
“我得问一个问题，康纳。”  
“什么？”  
这时候提姆正躺在床上搂着他穿着黑色秋衣的男朋友不断亲吻他，手里攥着一枚绿色包装的安全套。  
“氪星人的那方面安全吗？”  
“……那方面？”

82.  
康纳·肯特今年才六岁。无论他的身体和生理看上去多大，他的确只有六岁。他目前处于一个有知识但又没太多经验的阶段，提姆的这个问题令他进入了沉思。  
“如果你是通过自我控制来达到日常力道的控制的话，在本能控制的情况下呢？”  
“你说得对。”康纳抬起头。“我要用一下浴室。”  
“我和你一起。”  
“啥？”  
“我帮你。”  
康纳看着一脸认真说出这句话的提姆，觉得裤子紧的更厉害了。  
“康纳？”提姆抱着他的脖子又亲了亲他。“你不想吗？”  
十分钟后，提姆浴室里传出一声呻吟，接着瓷砖地面上多了个洞。  
“……你可真的是又大又猛。”  
“……我可以理解成这是夸奖吗？”  
提姆耸了耸肩，抽了一张纸擦了擦手。

83.  
“克拉克，这个问题你必须告诉我。”  
“什么？”  
“你青春期的时候……”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“……你有没有……呃，那个，打过手枪？”  
克拉克觉得是时候给孩子上课了。  
“肯定有的，康纳，这是每个男孩子的必经之路。”  
“那把瓷砖地面打出个洞这种事呢？”  
“什么瓷砖？”克拉克愣了一下。“你在洗手间？”  
“呃，并不是。家里的洗手间没问题——厨房也没问题，你相信我。”  
“那你在哪儿？”  
“……我在哥谭。”康纳坐在马桶上拿着电话说。“在韦恩庄园。”

84.  
“你知道阿尔弗雷德上周刚在你卧室的洗手间里给瓷砖勾了缝吗？”迪克坐在沙发上抱着手臂看着提姆，杰森在揉摸他的屁股和腰。“他明天一早就会发现有问题。”  
“我们应该还有救。”  
“没救了，鸟宝宝。”杰森绷着脸，迪克往他怀里靠了靠。“这已经一天半了，你们还是没进展。”  
“虽然我们很庆幸幸亏你们没有进展。”  
“我明天就去公司住。”提姆宣布。  
“你想都不要想。”他的哥哥们异口同声。

85.  
“莱克斯，我得跟你谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”  
“你当时有给康纳灌输性教育的内容吗？”  
莱克斯开始进行自我检讨。  
“你说得对，克拉克。”莱克斯真诚地说。“这件事交给我，我要给他补一课。”  
“不不不，这件事你得让我来。”  
“他的知识灌输都是由我来的，我的疏忽。”  
“不，原因不是这个。”  
“你觉得我做不好青春期性教育？”  
“并不是，再说康纳这些年肯定也自己自学了一些知识。”克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，有点犹豫。“但是氪星人的性教育知识你是真的不知道。”  
莱克斯沉默了。  
“……你是不是青春期的时候有把墙壁射出个洞来？”  
“不要把你的智商用在这里。”  
“果然有射出个洞来。”  
“闭嘴，莱克斯。”

86.  
布鲁斯回来的很突然。  
本来他晚上才会回来，迪克简直掐准了时间。然而这次他提前回来了，因为一个管家突然犯了心脏病，最后一场聚会提前结束了。  
所以他一推门就发现迪克穿着杰森的T恤坐在沙发上发短信，这个心情难以言喻。  
“迪克？”  
迪克愣在沙发上。  
“你为什么穿着杰森的衣服？还没穿裤子？”  
“呃，这很正常吧？”  
“一点都不正常，这一看就是男友衬衫好吗？”  
“提姆！杰森！”他立刻扭头朝楼上大喊。“布鲁斯回来了！”  
楼上的提姆一听，立刻把康纳推到窗前，把他塞出窗口。  
“快走！布鲁斯回来了！”  
“我回去给你打电话！”  
“好。”提姆给康纳戴好围巾，亲了亲他。“路上小心。”

87.  
达米安觉得提姆和超级小子的运气太好了，康纳从窗户里飞走了，而他父亲现在正在楼下一脸严肃看着迪克和杰森，他觉得这对秘密情侣的未来堪忧。  
“解释一下，你为什么穿着杰森的T恤。”  
“我要是说我的泼上可乐了你信吗？”  
布鲁斯挑了挑眉。  
“好吧这件T恤其实是我的。”  
“我并不觉得你会买写着‘钢铁侠弱爆了’的衣服，而且这件衣服明显太大了。”  
迪克看着杰森，杰森看了回去。  
“杰森？”  
“……好吧，那是我的。”他举起了双手。“你对这件衣服上的字有意见吗？”  
“你们两个说实话。”  
迪克和杰森对视了一下。  
“他先来的。”他们指着对方异口同声地说，然后看了对方一眼。  
“他告的白。”他们又指着对方异口同声地说。  
“好了，你们不用说了。”  
“呃，布鲁斯？”  
“我觉得布鲁斯老爷需要冷静一下，少爷们。”阿尔弗雷德进来了。“还有，理查德少爷，我建议您先去换件衣服。”

88.  
康纳开门回家就看见克拉克杵在门口，等着他回来。  
“我们得谈谈。”克拉克说。“你有对提姆做什么吗？”  
“幸亏我什么都没做。”康纳心有余悸。“而且蝙蝠侠回来了。”  
“好吧，来吧年轻人。”克拉克拍了拍他的肩膀，他们进了康纳的卧室。“我得给你上一课了。”  
“氪星人的青春期课程。”  
“是的，毕竟在地球上我们不是一般人。”克拉克看着康纳换掉衣服。“呃……康纳？你居然穿了秋裤？”  
“……提姆送的。”康纳低头看着自己的秋裤，一脸麻木地脱下来换上睡裤。“我不得不穿。”  
“他为什么会送你这个？”  
“别问我。”康纳呻吟了一声。“问莱克斯的绿色秋裤。”

89.  
“提姆。”布鲁斯敲门进了提姆的房间。“你是不是已经知道杰森和迪克的事情了？”  
“是。”提姆直截了当的承认了。“我还有照片呢，很遗憾你知道了我就不能威胁他们了。”  
“威胁他们？”  
“比如说不要给我那么多蔬菜之类的。”  
“绿色蔬菜对你有好处，提姆。”布鲁斯在床上坐下来。“这并不和你的司法课程一样可有可无——”  
他在床上摸到了一样东西。  
“提姆？”  
“嗯？”  
“头扭过来。”  
提姆把脑袋从电脑显示器上转了过来。布鲁斯手里拿着一枚绿色包装的安全套，他的被子里还卷着几个。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“呃……安全套嘛。”  
“我知道。”  
“这很正常吧？我已经成年了。”  
“我知道。可是这个上面是莱克斯公司的标志，这是怎么回事？”  
“我在研究他们的安全套，以便改进我们的安全套产品。”  
“提姆。”  
“什么？”  
“我们不卖安全套。”

90.  
“有个好消息是父亲不会太关注你们两个的地下恋情了。”达米安抱着手臂说。  
“那坏消息？”  
“父亲已经知道德雷克在和超级小子交往了。”  
“他怎么知道的？”  
“你有在女孩家过夜结果把安全套落在他的床上过吗？”达米安切了一声。“愚蠢的德雷克和超级小子。”


End file.
